In my torment
by DarkAngela44
Summary: Drago Malefoy a toujours possédé tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais son mariage est un désastre, son épouse n'a toujours pas réussi à enfanté. Et si une jeune servante du nom d'Hermione Granger croisait son chemin? Et si celle-ci devenait une obsesion pour lui ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle Vie

Hermione Granger se réveilla difficilement après avoir entendu mon réveil qui criait : « Il est 8 heures, dépêche-toi ! ». Elle négocia avec son esprit pour pouvoir rester encore quelques minutes dans son lit, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait un entretien d'embauche à 11h. Ce n'était pas vraiment un entretien d'embauche, juste un rendez-vous au ministère pour voir les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Avec ses 16 ans, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, n'étant pas encore majeure. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle gagne sa vie, maintenant qu'elle habitait toute seule dans un minuscule appartement et qu'elle avait arrêté ses études. Ses études… Cette simple évocation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard ! Même si Voldemort était définitivement anéanti, le monde magique avait du en payer le prix fort. Beaucoup de vies avaient été enlevés, et, aujourd'hui encore, Hermione pleurait la mort de son meilleur ami Ron. Ron, qui s'était sacrifié pour elle… Se levant, elle essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé coulées. Elle détestait pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on voit qu'elle était faible, que ce bouleversement dans le monde des sorciers la chamboulait encore, alors que cela remontait à quelques mois déjà.

Elle prit son temps sous la douche, se délectant de l'eau coulant sur sa peau, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son gel douche à la vanille, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Une fois sortie, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sécha ses cheveux. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de les démêler, et après 15 minutes d'efforts, ils étaient assez souples pour qu'elle puisse les laisser détacher. Elle se vêtit d'un jean noir et d'un pull lilas qu'elle adorait. Elle enfila ses converses, prit son sac et transplana devant le ministère de la magie.

Avant de rentrer, elle inspira longuement pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une petite adolescente sans défense qu'il fallait placer en famille ou autre chose dans le genre. Non. Elle était jeune, certes, mais elle savait très bien se débrouiller et était très mature pour son âge. Elle franchit le grand hall bondé d'employés, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une femme d'âge mûre, les cheveux grisonnant et des lunettes à écailles sur le nez lui parla :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, puis-je vous renseigner sur quelque chose ?

Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait pas dit « ma petite », ou un autre mot se rapprochant du mot enfant, comme beaucoup le faisait. Prenant peu à peu confiance en elle, elle répondit :

-Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mr. Bichofegle pour 11H. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

-Evidemment, répondit la vieille femme avec un grand sourire. Vous prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3ème étage, puis vous allez au bout du couloir. Le bureau de Mr. Bichofegle se trouve juste là.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle suivit les instructions à la lettre, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la lourde porte en bois, elle souffla un bon coup avant de frapper trois légers coups à la porte. Un « entrer » sonore et autoritaire lui répondit.

Elle poussa le battant, et découvrit une luxueuse pièce où trônait un immense bureau, avec des dizaines de dossiers éparpillés dessus. Une étagère couvrait l'ensemble du mur gauche, et, à droite, elle aperçut un grand tableau représentant un groupe d'hippogriffes, accroché au-dessus d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu étrangement vert. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut l'homme qui se tenait assis devant le bureau. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, pourtant Hermione le trouva incroyablement vieux. Il semblait avoir traversé de rudes épreuves. Il avait le regard froid, et aucun sourire bienveillant ou chaleureux ne s'étalait sur son visage comme la femme à l'accueil. La jeune fille perdit soudain toute confiance en elle, et resta plantée à l'entrée de la pièce, attendant que l'homme parle.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione obéit, et s'assit dans un fauteuil à l'aspect vieux et pourtant neuf.

-Bien, comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, poursuivit Mr. Bichofegle, je vous ai invité à passer un entretien ici pour parler de votre avenir.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

-Avez-vous une préférence concernant un métier que vous aimeriez exercer ?

-Eh bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix hésitante, j'aurais aimé devenir médicomage, ou bien travailler ici, au ministère…

-C'est impossible, coupa Bichofegle d'une voix sec. Vous ne pouvez pas, il faut pour ça poursuivre vos études à Poudlard.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas y retourner.

-Et puis-je savoir la raison de votre entêtement ? Poudlard est une école merveilleuse, vous savez.

Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant garder son opinion pour elle. Bien sûr que Poudlard était extraordinaire, mais à ses yeux, ce n'était plus qu'un simple château où la vie de son meilleur ami avait été prise.

-Bien, vous savez, je suppose, qu'il y a des métiers ici semblables à ceux du monde moldu.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?demanda soudain la jeune fille d'une vois dure.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la renvoit du monde magique, qu'on lui reprenne sa baguette. Elle ne pourrait l'accepter.

-Je veux dire par là, reprit l'homme avec un air étrange, que vous pourriez exercer un métier, certes pas très plaisant, mais qui consisterait à peu près à faire les mêmes choses qu'une … femme de ménage.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Ce petit air qu'elle avait décelé sur son visage… Serait-ce de la pitié ? Cet homme respirait par le luxe et l'argent, cela ce voyait au premier regard, et le fait de voir une jeune fille faire le ménage le dégoutait à ce point ? Elle tenta de garder son calme, malgré son mauvais caractère qui commençait dangereusement à monter en elle.

-Et pour qui je ferais le ménage, dites-moi ? Le ministère ?

-Pas du tout, non. Vous travaillerez chez un particulier. Une de mes connaissances recherche une servante actuellement, et je suis sûre qu'il vous accepterait sans problème…

-Vous voulez que je travaille comme servante ? s'exclama Hermione dont la voix monta d'un octave.

Elle faillit se lever et partir en courant. Mais elle se souvint de son appartement, du loyer qu'elle devait rendre dans peu de temps, et de ses journées ennuyeuses qu'elle endurait depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle devait voir ce poste comme une opportunité. Ravalant sa fierté, elle demanda :

-Où se trouve cet endroit exactement ?

-Oh, vous acceptez ! s'exclama Bichofegle qui visiblement paraissait soulagé. Je vais vous y conduire, nous irons en transplanant.

-Tout de suite ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi pas ? A vrai dire, Mr. me demande depuis longtemps de lui amener quelqu'un, il sera sûrement ravi que je lui apporte un nouvel employé.

Hermione fit une grimace. « Nouvel employé ». Cela voulait dire qu'il en avait déjà plusieurs ? Elle posa la question la plus importante à ses yeux :

-Je serais bien payé ?

-Eh bien, tout dépend de votre travail, mais Mr. ne manque pas d'argent à vrai dire, et si vous réussissez toutes vos tâches, je pense que Mr sera se montrer généreux.

-Très bien, se résigna-t-elle, nous pouvons y aller, je suppose.

Mr. Bichofegle se dépêcha de contourner le bureau pour se placer à côté d'elle. Il semblait tellement soulagé de l'y emmener que cela l'inquiéta. Retenant son souffle, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par les ténèbres.

Elle sentit le vent frais du midi fouetter ses cheveux qui venaient chatouiller son visage. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et lâcha le bras poilu de vieil homme. Une immense demeure s'étendait sous ses yeux, rehaussée d'un grand portail en fer forgé. Bichofegle envoya une petite boule de lumière blanche vers la maison pour signaler leur présence. Hermione s'approcha de l'immense grille, et y lut un petit écriteau en or : Drago et Pansy Malefoy.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se trouvait devant le manoir Malefoy. Elle allait _servir_ les Malefoy. Au moment où elle se rendit compte de cette affreuse nouvelle, un jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers eux pour ouvrir le portail. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux incroyablement blond, des yeux bleus aciers, et un corps irrésistible. Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le début des ennuis.

Drago Malefoy ouvrit le lourd portail, et serra une poignée de main virile à Mr. Bichofegle. Il ne vie pas de suite Hermione, restée en retrait, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il resta muet de stupeur et ouvrit de grand yeux. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, un petit rictus mauvais vint esquisser ses lèvres.

-Mr. Bichofegle, j'espère que vous m'amenez là ma nouvelle servante, dit-il d'une voix velouté en regardant la jeune fille d'un air mauvais.

Hermione frémit. Ce regard là, elle le connaissait par cœur, et jamais un jour elle ne pensait devoir le subir encore une fois.

-Bien sûr que c'est elle, monsieur, répondit Bichofegle sans se soucier de la tension malsaine qui venait de s'installer. Je vous l'ai apporté dès que j'ai pu.

Hermione était outrée. Il parlait d'elle comme un objet ! C'était une jeune fille, pas un bout de viande que l'on « apporte » dès qu'on peut.

-Très bien, je vais lui montrer ses quartiers, elle va pouvoir commencer tout de suite, reprit Malefoy.

De quoi parlait-il ? La jeune fille ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment ça, « ses quartiers » ? Elle n'allait quand même pas _vivre_ ici ?!?

Mr. Bichofegle se volatilisa sans un autre mot, et l'instant d'après, revint avec deux énormes valises.

-Voilà vos affaires de travail, dit-il en les déposants par terre. Vous trouverez une dizaine de tenues différentes. Quand à vos affaires personnelles, je vous laisse le soin d'aller les chercher vous-mêmes.

-M…Merci, balbutia la jeune fille, quelque peut étonnée.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Bichofegle, dit Drago d'un ton cassant, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Le dénommé en question, pas le moindre du monde choqué par les propos de Malefoy, ou vexé qu'il ne l'ai pas remercier, s'inclina légèrement et disparut dans un pop ! à peine audible.

Une fois seuls, Malefoy se retourna vers elle, et la dévisagea de haut en bas :

-Granger, ma petite Granger, tu vas enfin obéir à mes ordres, et cette fois tu n'auras pas la choix. Je sens que cela va …. Me plaire, poursuivit-il en fixant sa poitrine de son air sournois.

Hermione se sentit aussitôt extrêmement gênée. Elle rougit, comme à son habitude, ce qui fit augmenter le sourire mauvais de Malefoy.

-Je te laisse prendre tes valises toute seule, après tout, il faut bien que tu t'habitues à porter les choses maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à demander au portier de te faire visiter le manoir. A plus tard, _servante._

Et il transplana.

Hermione resta plantée là plusieurs minutes, ne sachant que faire, et essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Une servante. Elle allait être servante. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était imaginée pareille idée. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y fasse, si elle voulait continuer à vivre seule. Elle entra donc d'un pas décidé dans le jardin luxueux du manoir, où des paons blancs se promenaient. Une immense fontaine faisait jaillir de l'eau de tous côtés, et plusieurs chemins constitués de graviers menaient derrière le manoir et dans la forêt qui s'étendait derrière. Elle franchit le perron, et se demanda un instant si fallait frapper ou entrer directement. Mais, comme si on l'avait entendu, un homme âgé ouvrit la porte et se tint devant elle :

-Mademoiselle, bienvenue au manoir Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il était courtois et semblait gentil, malgré sa lassitude évidente, mais Hermione, très intimidée, parla d'une toute petit voix :

-Je suis la nouvelle servante des Malefoy.

Aussitôt, le visage du vieillard s'illumina.

-La nouvelle servante ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais vous êtes très jeune ! Entrez, entrez donc ! Je vais vous faire visiter !

Hermione le suivit docilement, encore surprise par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Le manoir était tout simplement immense. Dans le hall, deux escaliers collés à chaque mur menaient aux chambres. Un gros lustre en cristal était suspendu eu milieu de la pièce, et elle put distinguer plusieurs portes dans les couloirs.

-Celle-ci mène aux cuisines, expliqua le vieil homme. Vous vous y rendrez uniquement pour les repas, évidemment. Ensuite, nous avons ici la salle de bal, puis la salle à manger, le salon de monsieur, la bibliothèque…

Il énumérait toutes les pièces en passant devant les portes, et Hermione n'en revenait pas. Chaque pièce avait sa propre fonction. Chaque fois que le majordome entrouvrait une porte, elle apercevait une pièce magnifique qui respirait le luxe, mais n'avait pas le temps de la détailler, car il la refermait aussitôt. Elle eut bientôt connaissance de tout le rez-de-chaussée, et elle proposa de visiter l'étage.

-Oh, il n'y a rien à l'étage, à part les chambres, vous savez, mademoiselle. Et nous ne faisons pas visiter les chambres, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, sourit-il. Je vais vous montrer la vôtre, suivez-moi.

La chambre d'Hermione était relativement correcte. Ce n'était pas un modèle de chambre luxueuse, mais son lit double était confortable, elle disposait d'une grande armoire pour ranger tous ses vêtements, et une porte au fond de la chambre donnait sur une petite salle de bain personnelle. Malgré ce confort évident, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle vivrait ici. Sous le même toit que Drago. Elle défit maladroitement sa valise, et tâcha de plier et ranger toutes ses tenues de travail identiques. Elle en garda une de côté et partit se doucher. Une fois sa tenue enfilée, elle ne sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Rester ici et attendre qu'on vienne la chercher ? Ou bien descendre elle-même ? Elle décida d'aller voir Frank, le majordome, pour lui demander conseil.

-dites-moi, Frank, dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, qu'est que je dois faire exactement ?

-Et bien, Granger, tu devrais t'en douter, non ??

Hermione se retourna brusquement pour découvrir qui lui avait parlé comme ça. Elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de découvrir Pansy Parkinson, la femme de Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs et raides lui donnaient un petit air de chien battu, et malgré sa silhouette fine, Hermione ne put que la trouver très laide. Elle se demandait comment Malefoy pouvait avoir aussi peu de goût.

-Évite de me regarde comme ça tu veux, continua la pimbêche d'une voix supérieure, je te signale que tu es mon employée à présent, alors si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, et bien va faire le ménage de la chambre nuptiale.

Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage, Frank lui ayant déjà montré où se trouvait cette chambre, lorsque Pansy lui déclara :

-Change bien les draps, surtout, Drago et moi avons … besoin de draps neufs, éluda-t-elle exagérément.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer ce qu'ils faisaient dans ces soi-disant draps.

Elle monta donc dans la chambre, et entreprit d'enlever tous les draps des couvertures. Elle mit le tout dans un coin de la chambre, et ouvrit le placard pour en prendre des propres. Elle souffla bruyamment en découvrant des longues robes accrochées au cintres qui devaient sûrement valoir une petite fortune à elles seules. Soudain, des mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, et une voix doucereuse lui susurra à l'oreille :

-ça devrait t'aller, Granger, tu devrais essayer.

Hermione n'osait plus respirer. C'était Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang !?

-Referme le placard, ordonna-t-il.

Elle voulait lui désobéir. Elle le voulait vraiment, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas à lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais pour une raison inconnue, la peur peut-être ? La poussa à obéir, et c'est à contre-cœur qu'elle referma les deux portes noir de l'immense armoire. Il la retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre les portes. Elle grimaça de douleur en sentant la poignée s'enfoncer dans le creux de son dos.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser, continua Drago en affichant un sourire mauvais.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione osait à peine respirer, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Drago descendait lentement ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune fille, le souffle légèrement court, le nez dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas, il la méprisait et n'hésitait pas à lui cracher dessus à la moindre occasion. Comment pouvait-il la toucher comme si elle était son amante ? Il continua cette douce torture, et fit descendre son visage le long de sa clavicule, ou il lui suçota un coin très sensible dans son cou. Celle-ci fut tellement surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri à peine audible, mais que Drago dut prendre pour du plaisir, car il raffermit sa prise autour des fesses de la belle. Elle ne sut que faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais elle décida de tenter quelque chose. Elle se tortilla légèrement pour échapper à sa prise, et celui-ci cessa aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la contempler de son regard menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?

-Je …. J'essaye de me dégager, répondit-elle tout bas.

Cette fois, Drago eut un rire franc, avant de reprendre d'une voix méprisable.

-Écoute, ma petite Granger, ici, c'est moi qui commande, alors c'est moi qui te dit ce que tu fais, et quand tu le fais. Donc si je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, tu ne pars pas, compris ?

-Dégage de mon chemin, Malefoy ! T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, encore moins me toucher sans ma permission. Et puis je te signale que l'abolition de l'esclavage a eu lieu il y a longtemps !

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait du répondre. Elle se répéta cette phrase trois fois dans sa tête, essayant en vain de lui faire franchir ses lèvres. Dépitée, elle finit par baisser les yeux et déclara en murmurant :

-D'accord.

Elle sut alors qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Que quoi qu'il arrive, Malefoy profiterait d'elle, sur tous les plans. Il venait de sceller un pacte. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle sentit sa main chauffer, et qu'elle vit alors avec horreur qu'une inscription venait de s'y graver : « Esclave, D.M. »

-Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus me contredire, sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passera, continua Drago d'une voix doucereuse. Je te laisse, finis de faire mon lit, tu veux ? A plus tard.

Et il sortit sans faire plus de commentaires. Hermione se laissa glisser le long du placard, et resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. Beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle pouvait être un tant soi peu désirable pour Malefoy. Car c'était ça n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas touché à ce point sinon, il se serait contenté d'une ou deux répliques cinglantes, comme à son habitude. Ou bien il savait que cela la déstabiliserait encore plus que les insultes, c'est pour ça qu'il s'y était pris autrement. Il avait d'ailleurs brillamment réussi. Hermione était complètement chamboulée. Une foule de questions se précipitait dans sa tête, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y apporter plus de réflexion. Elle avait un travail à faire, nom d'un chien ! Lentement, elle se remit debout, tel un automate, et fit ce pour quoi elle avait été engagée. Le ménage.

Hermione s'était étonnamment bien adaptée à son nouvel emploi. Elle avait appris rapidement toutes les pièces auxquelles elle avait le droit de pénétrer, et celles en revanches, interdites au personnel. Les autres domestiques étaient prévenants et attentionnés envers elle, se montrant serviable et courtois, sûrement car c'était la benjamine de tous.

Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis qu'il l'avait … elle-même ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait fait. Bref, elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis trois jours, et elle en était bien heureuse. Carole, une des nombreuses cuisinières, lui avait expliqué que Monsieur rentrait toujours très tard du travail, trop tard pour que les domestiques puissent l'apercevoir, car ils dormaient déjà tous. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait finir sa neuvième journée de travail, elle l'entendit claquer la porte de l'entrée, avant d'aboyer un ordre à Frank. Levant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur, elle tapota une dernière fois les coussins de l'immense chambre nuptiale, puis nettoya les dernières traces d'eau sur le lavabo de leur salle de bain. A peine eut-elle fait disparaître l'éponge sale à l'aide de sa baguette, que quelqu'un lui la prit violemment des mains. Elle se retourna, et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, vit Drago qui la regardait. Qui la regardait dangereusement.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, Granger.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, bien trop apeurée par ce qui allait se passer. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait seulement la provoquer, puis partir ensuite. Malheureusement, ses maigres espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, sans cesser de la fixer, pour venir déboutonner son chemisier de bonne.

Tu es extrêmement sexy dans cet uniforme. On pourrait jouer au maître et à la femme de ménage qui n'a pas fait son boulot, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hermione avait vraiment envie de vomir, maintenant. Drago était plus vieux qu'elle de deux ans, mariée à une femme, et il lui parlait d'un air vicieux, totalement horrible. Que voulait-il au juste ? Du plaisir ? Ou bien savait-il que cela mettait mal à l'aise Hermione, au point de se forcer à faire ceci pour la faire souffrir ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question, et le regretta dès qu'elle eut fini sa tirade.

Malefoy, arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu n'as pas assez de Pansy, c'est ça ? Ne me dis pas que je te fais envie, c'est impossible. Et si c'est pour me mettre mal à l'aise, tu as gagné, je te félicite. Mais c'est bon, maintenant, tu peux t'en aller.

Drago la fixa un moment, si intensément que la jeune fille se sentit se ratatiner sur elle-même.

-Ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça, chuchota-t-il d'un ton menaçant, où tu peux être sûr que tu vas souffrir.

Il la prit violemment par le bras, et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, avant de la pousser sans ménagement sur le lit.

Il la rejoint en quelques secondes, et fit apparaître des menottes auxquelles il attacha les poignets d'Hermione aux barreaux du lit.

-Un mot, un bruit, tu souffres.

Hermione sentit ses poumons se vider. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement, une peur violente vint s'insinuer en elle, tandis que l'évidence sautait à ses yeux.

Il allait la violer.

Et elle allait souffrir.

Elle se lamenta sur son sort. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté son boulot stupide ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie tant qu'elle le pouvait encore ?

Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Elle dut, impuissante, se laisser faire, lorsque Malefoy déchira ses vêtements, et qu'elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Un instant, elle sembla voir dans ses yeux une lueur de fascination, bien vite remplacer par un désir imminent. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Tant de questions se posaient dans sa tête ! Et lui qui continuait de se déshabiller…

Hermione ferma hermétiquement les yeux, et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit les dents du jeune homme mordre son sein gauche. Aussitôt, il mordit plus fort encore, la faisant payer pour avoir osé prononcer un son. Elle entama sa lèvre, se forçant à se taire. Mais bientôt, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira les entrailles, et un cri perçant lui échappa des lèvres. Elle se mit à pleurer, le plus silencieusement possible, mais cela ne suffisait pas, car Malefoy faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle ait mal. Elle sentait sa colère, son désir de lui faire subir une douleur atroce.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité à Hermione, Drago se retira, et elle l'entendit rire faiblement. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait gardés clos durant toute sa torture.

Il avait les yeux fixé sur un point au dessous de son ventre, et elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu vas devoir rechanger les draps avant que ma femme n'arrive, petite vierge. Je ne voudrais pas dormir dans un lit souillé par ton sang…

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire ça autre part, cracha-t-elle de toute son indignation.

La gifle partit. Violente, brusque, douloureuse.

Un nouveau sanglot parcourut la pièce silencieuse.

Il se rhabilla sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il fit disparaître les menottes auquels étaient attachés les poignets de la jeune fille, et lui dit d'un ton méprisant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui :

-La prochaine fois, évite de pleurer. Ce que ça peut être agaçant une sang-de-bourbe pleurnicheuse !

Hermione ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il parte, qu'elle ne puisse plsu entendre ses pas résonnant dans le couloir. Une idée plutôt étrange vint se mettre en place dans les pensées d'Hermione, une idée qui la remplissait à la fois de joie et de peur. De joie, d'abord, car inconsciemment, il venait de lui offrir bien plus d'attention qu'il ne l'imaginait. Son viol, aussi horrible soit-il, prouvait à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait depuis son entrée au manoir. Sa libido n'était certainement pas entretenue par sa chère et tendre épouse.

De peur, ensuite, car cela signifiait qu'il abuserait encore d'elle. Son ventre se tordit sous la peur rien qu'en y songeant.

Drago était sortit, et Hermione se dit qu'il n'aurait sûrement aucun moment intime avant la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait la martyriser. Cette étrange conclusion la fit sourire, et elle fut bizarrement fière de savoir qu'elle était un tant soi peu désirable, du moins par rapport à Parkinson. Cela la rassura.

Elle se rhabilla sans grand enthousiasme, avant de s'empresser de remettre des draps propres. Les anciens tâchés de sang finirent brûlés au fond de la cour.

Les pièces à convictions avaient disparus. Mais c'était sans compter sur les témoins de la scène.


End file.
